<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inked souls by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892104">inked souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey, we just met but can we get a coffee or something? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Attempt at Humor, Buckle up, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, hes so whipped, literally everyone is in it at some point, mingyu kinda shows up for a minute, san is a hot mf, tattoo artist hongjoong, this is gonna be a long ass ride, wooyoung is awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my God. </p><p>This was his peak. </p><p>Wooyoung was literally ascending to the astral plane. He was talking to Choi San. </p><p>Let’s not forget how fucking godly he looked a few weeks ago, and he was a hundred percent sure that hasn’t changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey, we just met but can we get a coffee or something? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i suggest you read only a pinch before this. </p><p>things will make a lot more sense hhdhsjfdj</p><p>also the title sounds so CHEESY IM LOSING ITDHJDHS<br/>i don't know how to come up with titles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Can you quit moving? I’m trying not to fuck it up and completely ruin your skin forever.” Hongjoong makes his hourly dramatic statement for the umpteenth time since they began, gripping the tattoo gun tighter. The ink spilled on San’s skin like painting a canvas. The younger rolls his eyes. “Easy for you to say, we’ve been sitting on the floor for hours now. Can we take a break?” </p><p>“I’m almost done,” Hongjoong assures. “Why don’t you order us some dinner in the meantime and then we can— Hey, who are you texting?” He suddenly stops midway. <em> A risky move. </em>San cringes. </p><p>“And what makes you think I’m texting someone?” He countered. Why did he suddenly care about it anyway?</p><p>“You’re just smiling at your phone a lot, and-“ </p><p>He turns his phone to Hongjoong, playing a video from Twitter. It was just a simple cat video, a talking cat as a matter of fact, and it was just the most adorable thing he had ever seen. So yes, San had a right to smile at his phone! </p><p>“I guess that’s valid.” Hongjoong doesn’t laugh, and continues to work. Again, San takes his mind off the discomfort with more Tik Toks and retweet worthy content. </p><p>He chuckles at a particular video. Just two dudes, a carpet, and their fingers making contact with each other literally just made a lightbulb work without electricity. <em> That is such Mingi energy, that’s literally us. </em>San thinks. He scrolls through his contacts to send to the other.</p><p>San presses send without much thought, and goes back to scrolling through his feed. He wonders how the tattoo is going to turn out, not able to turn his head to the side without getting another scolding from Hongjoong. It was a compass on his upper arm, but not quite his shoulder he must point out. Perhaps he could put a quote underneath it later on to make it look more significant. Just the perks of having a tattoo artist as a roommate. </p><p><br/>
His phone vibrates once again. Probably Mingi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> text notification: haha.  </em>
</p><p>San snorts, but then takes another glance at the message with frantic eyes. </p><p>Mingi <em> never </em>said haha. That boy practically spoke in all caps and just about every text slang in the books. Most importantly, Song Mingi has never ended his text with a period in his life! </p><p>He’s almost hesitant to open his messages, because that was definitely not Mingi who saw the video. He prays it wasn’t someone like his grandma, his poor grandma who just discovered that ‘lol’ did <em> not </em>mean lots of love.</p><p>You can probably imagine his face when he announces the death of his betta fish, and receives a text from his grandmother saying, </p><p>
  <em> “Oh no, that’s terrible! Lol! :(“ </em>
</p><p>Well, he supposed it was a good thing when he didn’t recognize the number right away. It wasn’t his grandma, thankfully, and it most definitely wasn’t Mingi. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> haha.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh! It was him. </p><p>Wooyoung. </p><p><br/>
The two occasionally texted back and forth for a few weeks now since the appointment, but they kept it professional for the most part. Wooyoung would update him on his ears, which so far seems to be going pretty smoothly, besides the brief breakdown he had a few days ago about changing his earrings. San had to hold back from telling him how cute it looked. He absolutely adored dangly earrings, and it suited Wooyoung perfectly. </p><p>“Ah see, I knew it!” Hongjoong grabs his phone from his grasp. San doesn’t bother fighting back, there was nothing to hide. “Who’s Wooyoung?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. </p><p>“You don’t remember?” San takes his phone back, watching the other shake his head. “It’s literally that purple haired guy— You know, the one who came in for his first piercing?” </p><p>Hongjoong makes a sound of realization. “So you guys are talking now? Like I didn’t see that coming, I saw the way he looked at you.” </p><p>“I was just doing my job,” San insists. “Besides, you and Seonghwa have been keeping in touch. I don’t think he’d be coming in to get a tattoo every single week.”</p><p>Hongjoong’s bottom lip juts out into a pout. “That’s different. We’re just becoming really good friends, nothing closer than that.” </p><p>“Mhm, sure.” San doesn’t flinch when the needle comes to a halt. Seems like he hit a nerve, but of course Hongjoong wasn’t going to make that known as obvious as it was. Apparently he decided that they were finished for the day, which even San didn’t blame him for</p><p>After much thought with a response for Wooyoung. </p><p>“<em>lmao it’s so cool right?” </em>He replies. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Yep. Keeping it professional. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>ੈ♡˳·˖✶</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>yeosang</b> </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>bitch </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>[sent screenshot]</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>huh</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>you can’t just send me a screenshot and not explain yourself dumbass</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>who even is that?</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>it’s san!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>mountain? </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>that’s literally his name</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>dUmBaSs </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>the guy who pierced my ears</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>he sent me a tik tok??)&amp;(&amp;</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>so??</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>we’ve only ever talked about how i’m taking care of my piercings and stuff.</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>ok and?</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>he obviously likes talking to you and wanted to take a step forward in your ‘friendship’ </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>well uh if you haven’t noticed</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>iM AWKWARD</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>well obviously i did but i wouldn’t wanna make you feel bad about it so i didn’t say anything</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>i’m a good friend</p><p> </p><p><b>yeosang: </b>why not go text him back?</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>damn yeo… that’s deep.</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>shit homie im blushing </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>i will. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And that is exactly what Wooyoung did. He was going to converse because that was a human life skill! Imagine having something like that. <em> Pfft… </em> It was just texting. No eye contact, and Wooyoung could carefully consider his words before sending. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>choi san</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>[sent video] </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>haha.</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>lmao it’s so cool right? </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>yeah </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>science is weird</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>lol it is</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>   </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>why did you send me a blank message? </p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>huh</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>it’s not blank??</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>it’s an emoji</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>o h </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>time to get a new phone</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>iphone 5 is so last year hA</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>THE IPHONE 5???</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>ISNT THERE LIKE 11 IPHONES NOW???</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>gotta blast </p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>don't go</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>i’m having fun talking w you :) </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<em>Oh my God. </em> This was his peak. Wooyoung was literally ascending to the astral plane. He was talking to Choi San. Let’s not forget how fucking <em> godly </em>he looked a few weeks ago, and he was a hundred percent sure that hasn’t changed.</p><p>And let’s also not forget that just a few moments ago, Choi San just said he was having fun talking to him! Wooyoung could sense a potential relation- A <em> friendship! </em>They could be friends, right? Sure, they may seem like polar opposites, but it’s on the inside that counts.</p><p> </p><p>Wooyoung physically cringes at that.</p><p>He really did need to get a new phone. Should he ask what the emoji was? What if it was something really funny? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>choi san: </b>[sent screenshot]  </p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>that's the emoji </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>:B </p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>lol yeah but it’s wearing glasses so its like</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>BB</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Wooyoung laughs. Maybe a little too hard. God, he was attractive, but also funny too. He was the whole package! Once again, let’s not forget that this is the same man that actually wants to talk to Wooyoung.</p><p> </p><p>Choi San.</p><p> </p><p>San. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>would it be okay if i change your contact name to just san?</p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>i mean </p><p> </p><p><b>wooyoung: </b>it’s okay if you say no</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>lmaooooo</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>of course you can</p><p> </p><p><b>choi san: </b>i have your name as wooyoungie</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Wooyoungie?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wooyoungie?!</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wooyoung hates his job.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please don't mind the extra space between the italic words, i'm not really sure why it's doing that and i'm too lazy to fix it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoungie?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wooyoungie. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>San chuckles quietly, dimples on full display. It had a nice ring to it, every time he opened his contact list, he couldn't help but smile. Wooyoung was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute, even when it was just through texting. He enjoyed their small conversation so much the other day and pouts once he notices the other has been offline for a while now. He hoped he didn’t scare him off with that sudden approach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey San,” a voice summons him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We ordered some pizza, let’s play some more.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San makes a noise of agreement, setting down his phone in favor of his Nintendo Switch instead. Mingi and Yunho have decided to stay over to play the new Animal Crossing game with him. They haven't even gotten out of their pajamas all weekend. “Hongjoong is staying somewhere else tonight, so thanks for keeping me company.” San squeezes between the two, nuzzling into the numerous blankets and his Siamese cat, Byeol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made a nice pillow fort in front of the TV, taking nearly every blanket in the apartment. “Of course,” Mingi says. “Did he ever end up finishing the tattoo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San pulls up the sleeve of his sweatshirt, shaking his head. “Nah, he wants me to let this heal for a few days, and then take me to the shop on our day off to add in the colors.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, that’s sick. I better let Joong do my tattoos from now on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let him know you said that,” San winked. “Looks like you got a little more room on your arm right here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingi snorts. “I was thinking somewhere on my leg. I got plenty of space there. But you know, I put away some money to get a septum piercing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, that would suit you perfectly. It almost makes me want to do it for you right now.” San claps excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do it. I mentioned a helix piercing once and he starts bribing me with food.” Yunho says, though adding, “As long as I get a free meal, that’s all I care about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San rolls his eyes. Okay, maybe he enjoys his job a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. He wasn’t even sure when his whole… addiction began. San got his first piercing at 16. It was his belly button out of all things. He had gone out with friends during summer break and thought it would be a marvelous</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>idea to go to the tattoo parlor downtown.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It just looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cool in his young mind, it made San feel a sense of rebellion. He could hide it well from his parents, who only cared too much about his education and what kind of grades he was getting in order to go to university to become a doctor or something important like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San did end up graduating at the top of his class with a scholarship to the first university he applied for. He left the house as soon as he turned 18 that July.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s where he met his roommate, Hongjoong, who was an aspiring art student at the time. San became fascinated by the ink scattered on his arms. Every area of his skin seemed to tell a different story. His parents told him at a young age that tattoos looked trashy, and that he should never put ink on his pretty skin of his. But instead, he found himself marveling over how beautiful they looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San has never met anyone like Hongjoong before. He adored pastel colors and bright hair colors. He wore crop tops and boots that made him appear five inches taller than he really was. (He’s actually pretty tiny)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been Hongjoong who had given him his first tattoo, completely going against his parents' words. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was small. Right on the front of his wrist. A smiley face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The feeling was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As soon as the needle made contact with his skin, Hongjoong swears he’s never seen anyone burst out into a fit of giggles while getting a tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a strange kid, Choi San.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He remembers the older telling him with a teasing tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San holds up his wrist, beaming at the sloppy face forever imprinted on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That was a really fucking ugly tattoo. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“San, you better hurry up and get some because Mingi’s about to eat the entire box!” Yunho calls out, earning a whine from the red-haired boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been doing some deep thinking lately,” Yunho points out as soon as San enters the kitchen. “You zoned out for a minute there, you good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San is grabbing beers from the fridge, making a mental note to go to the store tomorrow before taking a slice of pizza. “Huh? Yeah, I guess.” He shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s been talking to a client,” Mingi says casually, like yeah, no big deal, just go around telling everyone while you’re at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks best friend! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking.” He’s wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and San could only roll his eyes. It was only a matter of time before Yunho could find out too. But it wasn’t like him and Wooyoung were doing anything else together. They texted once. That was it! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not like that,” San says, pausing to chew his pizza. “We’re just… friends? Kinda?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sounding a lot like Hongjoong right now.” Yunho nudges his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hongjoong was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intentionally </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirting with Seonghwa… It was so obvious! </span>
  <em>
    <span>San wasn’t doing that, was he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opens his mouth to protest, but maybe it wasn’t a good idea to tell them that Hongjoong is </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>staying at Seonghwa’s house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>What does that mean?!” He says instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind, I’m proud of you, Sannie!” San barely has time to react before Yunho is wrapping his arms around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn… why was he such a teddy bear?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>San doesn’t pull away, grumbling something under his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Proud of him for making a friend? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had to hold back from snorting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Can’t hear you when you’re breathing into my shirt like that.” Yunho teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, let’s go watch a movie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ੈ♡˳·˖✶</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung hates his job. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he hates his </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>boss who decided not to show up to work today. He probably wasn’t even sick, he was completely fine yesterday! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would never say that to his face though, he didn’t hate his job enough to get fired from it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So here he is, standing at the front counter, dealing with a rush hour from hell. Which for the record has been happening for two days straight? A customer already threatened to throw his coffee at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, this was not Wooyoung’s week. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only good thing that happened was texting San. Wooyoung can’t seem to get him out of his head, and honestly, he’d do anything to hear him call him Wooyoungie in person. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, aren’t you Wooyoung? Your name tag says so after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blinks dumbly. He hadn’t even seen the guy come in, and he really wasn’t sure how he missed him coming in. Oh! It was him. Hongjoong? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty sure that was his name…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re from the tattoo place.” He says, not hiding the surprised look on his face. The man smiles. He barely even noticed the taller guy standing protectively next to him, brow furrowing in confusion. There was something about his fringe that </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed </span>
  </em>
  <span>emo, and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>what were they called again? Oh right, e-boys.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It looks like he was a pretty big fan of that style. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I was actually looking for someone working here, but hey, I found you instead. That’s cool though.” He babbles, and Wooyoung silently hopes he can speed it up because the line is slowly getting more impatient with each passing second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have a caramel macchiato.” He finally decides. Wooyoung taps on the cash register, nodding in the taller guy’s direction. “Same for me.” He says in a quiet voice, Wooyoung almost had to ask him to repeat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Two caramel macchiatos.” He confirms, taking the money Hongjoong hands him. He tells them he’ll serve them at their table. “Mingyu, can you take the register?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tall boy nods, taking his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was a coincidence. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are the odds he meets San’s co-worker at a coffee shop… in the middle of town? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Pretty low if you ask me! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung makes the drinks pretty quickly, and wonders if he should ask Hongjoong about San. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was he doing? It’s been three days, and it’s my fault. I’ve been so busy with working overtime… Haha… but maybe make it sound like I’m not too obsessive while you’re at it. Thanks!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps San felt the same way? But unlike him, San probably had a life. He wouldn’t spend an hour just scrolling through their </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>conversation. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you are,” Wooyoung sets down the two cups. “Enjoy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Wooyoung— hey wait,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was already beginning to walk off back to the counter before Hongjoong stopped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just have one favor for you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung feels a certain feeling in his chest. He places a hand where his heart was, feeling it steadily increase in speed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably nothing too big, stop overthinking— </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Text San will ya? He misses you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, there it is. The butterflies. The flutters. He wants to fly away. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-Oh does he? I’ll make sure to text him as soon as I can.” Wooyoung can feel his face heating up, and he was pretty sure Hongjoong (and Seonghwa) could see this as well because they began chuckling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So cute~” Hongjoong teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now would be a great time to fly away. Away from this wave of embarrassment, and whatever this feeling was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He finally walks away, patting at his cheeks in hopes of the red color fading away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, he hated it when that happened. He probably looks like a tomato! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn,” his co-worker, Mingyu leaned over the counter. “What was that all about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung frowns. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why were you listening?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… It’s just a friend.” Which was completely the truth by the way! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez, come over here, your hands are all sweaty.” He points out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung, I’m fine. Just a little surprised they showed up.” He brushes it off, glancing over to see that it was already nearing closing time and the end of their shift. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older looks at him with puppy-like eyes. “Well, actually, they… well, Hongjoong comes here all the time. Have you not noticed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung shakes his head. “Never.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He usually goes out back with Yunho, you know that area that we’re not allowed in? So I guess that probably makes sense.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Still, wouldn’t he have seen him?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s so strange. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait what?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell is he hiding in there?” Wooyoung is looking over where Hongjoong and his e-boy (</span>
  <em>
    <span>he should really figure out his name) </span>
  </em>
  <span>are casually conversing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingyu shrugs. “Probably just a place to hang out on his break. He’s pretty much his own boss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung sighs, too tired to go any further on the subject. They began to clean up as customers were beginning to leave as their shift finally came to an end. He grabs his keys, closing up the shop, and bids farewell to Mingyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ready to jump into bed and sleep for 48 hours straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he thinks about what Hongjoong said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He misses you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he really mean it? Besides, it was only Hongjoong saying it, could he really trust the guy. It’s been a few days does he really-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung realizes he can’t be talking when he’s literally been thinking about the other all day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was he going to say? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hey… how are you? omg, it’s been 2 whole days! such a long time, am i right? did i mention that i miss you so much and your dimples are so cute? no? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Was that too much? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung nearly walks right into his door face first, if it wasn’t for Jongho opening it. “You’re home early? I was just making ramen for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ramen again?” Wooyoung groans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just paid rent, we’re broke!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh right. It’s gonna be ramen every night for the next week or so. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything new happening at work?” The younger asks, handing Wooyoung a steaming bowl. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hah, funny you should ask. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The usual. Busy as hell.” Wooyoung shrugs it off. He decides not to tell Jongho about the whole Hongjoong thing. That kid was known to open his mouth to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>people, so he keeps it to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his contacts, and there he was. Not like he texted much, he barely even had to scroll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green circle next to him showed that he was active. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His thumbs hover over it for a little too long, deeply contemplating. He really didn’t want to seem obsessive and scare the guy off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s happened before. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <span>san</span>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>would it be okay if i change your contact name to just san?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>i mean </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>it’s okay if you say no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>choi san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>lmaooooo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>choi san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>of course you can</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>choi san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>i have your name as wooyoungie</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[ last chat; 3 days ago ]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Three days ago shouldn't feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He begins typing something, erasing, and then typing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t sound so obsessive, Wooyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t scare him off! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, here you go. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>hry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>hey* </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>omg</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>wooyoungie! :D </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>hru?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>ive been busy but pretty good </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>wooyoung: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>*someone* said u missed me </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>hUH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>well they weren’t wrong :(((</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>san: </span>
  </strong>
  <span>i miss ur cute awkward texts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute… Awkward…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wooyoung yeets his phone across the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for a friend who said mingyu would make a good barista,, ily ♡♡♡</p>
<p>hey everyone! how are y'all doing?</p>
<p>i'm really sorry this took so long. i've been struggling to write or do really much of anything while i'm in quarantine. this chapter actually went through three different versions, but luckily i pulled through and came up with something i'm somewhat satisfied with. </p>
<p>stay safe, and see you next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so... </p><p>a cliffhanger?? maybe????</p><p>welcome to my first chaptered series!  </p><p>this chapter is a bit short because i ended up getting impatient, so see this as like an.. introduction to what you're going to be reading.<br/>i assure you the future chapters will be WAY longer. </p><p>i’m not sure how often i’ll update, i’m still in high school and preparing for college so it’ll vary depending on what’s going on there HDJSJF</p><p>thanks for reading &amp; see y’all next chapter !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>